Switched
by Krissy119
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are put under a temporary curse by a black vixen named Uraiz. But what type of curse? Well, it turns out that when Inu and Kag wake up, they've SWITCHED bodies! (hence the title of the fic) Now they must go on a journe
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer**: Do you honestly think that anyone besides Rumiko Takahashi has the talent or abilty to create Inuyasha?_

**A/N: **Anyways, here's the Authoress's notes. Me and sessishot2005 are writing this fic together. I'm the dominate writer of this one and she's the dominate writer of the other one called **Into The Inuyasha World -**So go gentle on us!

**:SWITCHED:**

**Chapter One**

A silver hair half demon wearing a red fire-rat kimono and two soft and totally cute dog ears ontop of his head stood on a stout branch of a tree on the outskirts of Kaede's village. The sun was beginning to peek over the mountains in the distance and give the day it's blessing with it's glorious presence. Inuyasha inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. He had always enjoyed watching the sunrise, but not as much as he admired and loved to watch the pale moon sail across the night sky. He listened to the morning birds as they sung their cheerful morning melody, but even as he listened to the cheerful morning song he felt uneasy. Inuyasha could feel something tugging at him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He became frustrated that he couldn't figure it out, but he could definately feel that something bad was going to happen.

Sighing, he managed to brush it off. He leapt from his perch, scaling a few tree tops and landing on another tree branch. He continued this pattern until he came to Kaede's hut in the center of the village. He landed on the roof of the hut and listened intently, checking for signs or sounds of movement from below. From what he could hear, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were still snoozing away. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

'_How can they sleep for so long?_' he asked himself.

On the verge of giving the gang a loud and rather rude awakening, he stopped. He heard Kagome mumble something incoherently in her sleep and move around a bit, then she was quiet again. Inuyasha smirked.

"This should be interesting..." Inuyasha said quietly to himself.

_THUDD! BANG!_

Inuyasha leapt from his crouched position, high into the air and came crashing down.

Inside, the gang awoke with a frightened start. Shippo cried out in terror that a demon was attacking them, Sango grabbed her giant boomerang bone and Miroku got up and grabbed something that wasn't exactly his. Leaving Kaede to look after the wounded Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo ran outside to face the imaginary demon.

"Took you guys long enough to wake up" Inuyasha shouted from the roof.

"Inuyasha, what's going on" Sango yelled up to the roof. "Where's the demon"

Inuyasha 'feh'ed' and looked away and said"You're lookin' at him."

"You mean you're the one who was pounding on the roof and woke us up" Shippo cried wrathfully. Inuyasha growled and glared back at the tiny kitsune. The two began to bicker and Miroku and Kaede walked out from the hut.

"What's going on out here" Kaede demanded.

"Inuyasha was kind enough to decided to wake us up" Kagome replied cheerfully, but her expression quickly went from cheerful to sinister. "So I think I'll be kind enough to help him off the roof..."

Inuyasha twitched with a small tinge of fear and his eyes challenged her to say it. Kagome gladly accepted the challenge and slowly uttered the word Inuyasha dreaded most.

"Sit, boy"

Inuyasha let out a cry as his necklace glowed and quickly re-introduced his face to the ground. His body lay in a small crater as he slowly waited for the pain to go away.

"Serves you right" Shippo commented.

Inuyasha growled and jerked his head up from the crater.

"Hey, you guys weren't awake and we have to get an early start today if we want to catch Naraku! Or have you forgotten that we still have shards to collect" Inuyasha raged.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Can't we stay and rest here for just one more day" Kagome pleaded.

"No! We can't kill Naraku if we just sit around here all the time" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Well we can't very well get him if we're still tired and sore" Kagome shouted back.

"Don't yell at me" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm not yelling" Kagome yelled.

"Wench!"

"Jerk!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede sighed in unison. Inuyasha and Kagome certainly knew how to start a day off with lots of yelling and screaming and a _lot _of 'sitting'. After several minutes of this Inuyasha had hurt Kagome's feelings and she ran towards the well, as she usually did when Inuyasha made her cry. Inuyasha sighed and crawled out of the crater that Kagome had created with the past thirteen sits.

"I think Kagome's going for a new 'sit' record" Sango commented thoughtfully.

"Shut...up" Inuyasha replied weakly.

"Inuyasha, you're such an idiot! You have to go and stop Kagome and bring her back" Shippo cried and began to beat Inuyasha with his tiny little fists. "Why do you always have to make her cry and run away"

Inuyasha growled and bopped the kitsune on the head, creating a large bump. Then, just as he was about to chase after her trail, Inuyasha felt something. It was that same ominous feeling he had had earlier this morning.

"Do you guys feel that" Inuyasha said lowly.

Miroku and Sango concentrated and instantly felt the strange aura. Shippo sensed the powerful aura as well and hid behind Kaede.

"What do you think it is, Inuyasha" Miroku asked with concern.

"I don't know, but I can sure smell it. It kinda smells like a fox and it's heading towards the wel" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and fear. The demon was heading straight for Kagome! Inuyasha cursed under his breath and ran off towards the well, Kagome, and the demon as fast as his legs could carry him. He continuously cursed to himself and prayed that Kagome was alright and that he would get to Kagome before the demon did.

He was too late though. Inuyasha heard Kagome scream just as he rushed into the area.

"Kagome" he shouted.

Kagome whipped her head to Inuyasha's direction and cried out to him. Inuyasha leapt in front of her protectively and pulled out his Tetsusaiga. He glared menacingly at the demon before him. When he finally got a good look at her, he was astonished. It was a vixen with long raven hair and black fox ears on top of her head. She looked slightly similar to Inuyasha, with the ears and all, except she had a long, bushy tail and the tips of her ears and tail were a dull silver color. She was indeed a stunningly beautiful woman. Her dark green eyes on her elegant face flicked over to Inuyasha and a smirk formed on her thin, pale lips.

"So...you are the half demon they call Inuyasha" she inquired. Her voice matched her features perfectly. She had a sweet and beautiful voice and every word she spoke sounded like a verse from a song.

"Who wants to know" Inuyasha barked nastily. The vixen smiled.

"Be careful, Inuyasha. She has a shard of the shikon jewel" Kagome warned.

The vixen smiled again and pulled out a small shard from the folds of her dark purple sash. She held up the jewel fragment for them to see.

"You mean this silly old thing" she asked.

"Who are you and ow did you get that" Inuyasha demanded. The vixen smiled and examined the shard as she spoke.

"My name is Uraiz. That dreaded half demon Naraku gave it to me" she said plainly. Inuyasha and Kagome gasped.

"So he hired you to come and kill us" Inuyasha growled. "I'll have no problem cutting you down."

"No need to get fussy, Inuyasha" Uraiz replied. "In fact, I really don't see why he gave it too me. Actually, I don't even know why I'm here. Naraku just asked for me to come and steal your shards or something. I guess because I'm a fox he assumed that I could just steal if from you."

"There's no way that's gonna happen" Inuyasha roared as he attacked Uraiz. Uraiz leapt out of the way and dodged another attack from Inuyasha.

"Really Inuyasha, stop swinging that thing at me" she said playfully and threw some sort of powder at him. Inuyasha went into a coughing spasm and his Tetsusaiga transformed back into a rusty old blade. Inuyasha was shocked and Kagome gasped.

"What do you want with us" Kagome calmly said as she drew her bow.

"Look" Uraiz held up a hand in defense. "I really don't want to be here, nor do I wish to bloody my hands. But my only daughter's life is in Naraku's hands and told me that if I wanted to see her alive again that I'd have to come and"

"Kill us and take our shards, right" Inuyasha interrupted. "Well let me tell you something, Naraku's tried that before and it ain't gonna happen. And like we'd believe that sappy little story. You're a fox and foxes are liars, theives, and tricksters"

Uraiz's eyes filled with saddness and regret. Kagome noticed this and felt that she wasn't lying about her daughter. She suddenly felt the urge to reach out to her and help her.

"Can't we help you" Kagome asked. "Get your daughter back, I mean."

Uraiz closed her eyes sorrowfully and sighed"There's nothing you can do about it..."

Kagome approached her slowly and wanted so badly to comfort her. Suddenly Miroku and Sango burst through the bushes. Uraiz quickly glanced at them and suddenly her keen ears picked up a faint buzzing sound.

_ 'Damn_,' she thought to herself. '_Naraku's bugs are heading this way to make sure that I've completed this mission. I have to act swiftly!_'

Without warning the vixen grabbed Kagome's hand and placed something small in her hands and whispered in her ear"Here, take this. I don't need it, but I think you and your friends want it."

Kagome looked down at her hands and gasped when she saw the shikon jewel shard in her hands. She looked up and gaped at Uraiz when suddenly Naraku's poisonous insects emerged from the sky and hovered over them. Miroku and Sango began to fend off the deadly insects and Uraiz acted quickly and leapt away from the gang and concentrated on Inuyasha.

Naraku's words echoed through her mind, _"I don't care what you do with them, vixen. Just attack Inuyasha and his shard detector. Take this sacred shikon jewel shard to aid you in this mission. Just remember, if you fail me, your daughter's life belongs to me..."_

_ 'Well, Naraku said that he didn't care what I did with them,'_ Uraiz thought to herself. '_I guess I'll go easy on them and just put a short curse on them.'_

It all happened so quickly. Uraiz leapt towards Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha tried to shield Kagome, Uraiz muttered a chant and threw some sort of dark powder on them and everything went dark. Kagome and Inuyasha's head began to spin and the last thing they could remember was Uraiz disappearing from their vision, the buzzing of the poisonous wasps slowly fading, and Miroku and Sango's worried cries. Then everything became dark and misty.

**A/N: **Ohh! I think that's the first time I've ever done a cliffy. Hehehe, I'm sorry, but it just seemed like so much fun. Anyway's, this is chapter one and sessishot2005 and myself are looking forward to your reviews to see how you all like this and if we should continue or not. Actually, even if we got flames or no reviews at all, I think that we would still post this, just because this story is becoming so much fun to write! Toodles for now.

**Please Review!**

And check out our other story, written by sessishot2005 called...

**:Into The Inuyasha World:**

...as I mentioned earlier.

Ta Ta For Now

Krissy119


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:** How many times do you insane people want me to say that I do not own Inuyasha!_

**A/N: **Oh yes, I would also like to let all of you beautiful people know that I do not have bad grammar (my spelling my suck like a vacume, but my grammar is pretty good). for some insane reason, will not show some of my punctuations, such as (!) (?) (-) and stuff. I'm just informing you, because another author is also suffering from these same things.

Anyways, on with the story. -**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW "_INTO THE INUYASHA WORLD"_ WRITTEN BY MY COMPANION SESSISHOT2005!**

**:SWITCHED:**

**Chapter Two**

Outside of Kaede's hut the sky was dark and clear of clouds as the stars timidly began to reveal themselves to the night. The crickets softly began to chirrup their warm lullaby as many of the small woodland creatures retired to their nests and dens for the night. A night owl let out a long screech as it flew off into the night to find its unfortunate prey. A warm breeze drifted over the village and settled around Kaede's house, creeping through the open window and washed over everything in the room, causing the flame to dance slightly faster for a brief moment.

Inuyasha could feel the wind playing around on his face and in his hair, beckoning him to wake up. He gave into the winds' request and slowly forced his eyes open. He found himself lying on his back in Kaede's hut, staring at the ceiling. He jammed a fist into his eyes to rub the sleep out of them, that's when he noticed that his deadly claws were missing. Inuyasha panicked for a split second and rolled over onto his side, still staring at his hand. A stray lock of his hair fell across this face and it was not white or silver, but a raven black. Inuyasha's eyes widened with confusion.

_'What the hell!' _Inuyasha screamed in his head. He examined his clawless hand and then clamped it to his aching head. _'I'm human! I can't be...it's not a new moon, is it?'_

Inuyasha pondered this and tried to sniff out something or hear a small cat prowling on the outskirts of the village, but found that he could not. This confirmed his suspicions. Inuyasha craned his neck from where he lay to get a glimpse of the moon outside the window and found that it was almost the complete opposite. Outside the window the 'almost full' moon smiled down at him from the cloudless night sky. Utter confusion heavily washed over him as Inuyasha glared at the pale moon. Despite his aching body's' protest, he sat up and said aloud"I don't like this...huh"

Inuyasha was shocked to find another disturbing fact...his voice wasn't his. Now Inuyasha was extremely confused. His voice sounded waaay more feminine and tiny. He looked around the hut and saw Shippo curled up with Kirara, Sango and Miroku snuggled together (they didn't start out that way ), and Kaede huddled and sleeping around the fire. Kagome was missing from the group so he looked around the hut and couldn't find her. He hopped up in fear and frantically whipped his head around in search for Kagome when he heard a gruff sound behind him. He quickly spun around and saw _himself_ lying on a mat beside his own.

His eyes widened as he stared at himself lying on the floor. After a few moments of thinking he came to a suspicion and dreaded to confirm it. Slowly he began to look down at his own body and when he saw himself his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he let out a very shrill shriek.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS"

Inuyasha ran his hand over his new features, in hopes to find out that this was all one sick dream that he would soon wake up from. His new body felt so real under his hands and it scared him half to death. Then he realized that this was a woman's body. He blushed and _really _started to freak out now.

"Kagome, what is it? What's the matter" Kaede asked with concern as she woke up from her sleep along with the others.

Inuyasha turned to look at them in confusion.

"You fools, I'm not Kagome" Inuyasha growled and gasped because his voice sounded just like Kagome's. Everyone else was clearly puzzled.

"Lady Kagome, what are you talking about" Miroku asked sleepily and rubbed a bump on his head.

Sango's eye was twitched and she was blushing crazily because when she woke up she found herself snuggled tightly in Miroku's arms. Not that she minded or anything, but she still freaked out.

"I'm tellin' ya for the last time, I'm not Kagome" Inuyasha shouted loudly.

"Hnn? What's going on, you guys" a new, yet familiar, voice entered the conversation.

Everyone turned around and say the silver haired half demon sit up and stifle a yawn with his hand. He turned and looked over everyone but stopped on Inuyasha. His eyes widened and he screamed rather loudly.

"EEEK! What are you doing in my body"

"You fool! You're the one who's in MY body" Kagome (Inuyasha actually) shouted back.

Kaede stepped in before anyone could say anything more. She looked at both of them for a short while before speaking her wisdom and opinion.

"Hmm. It seems that Kagome and Inuyasha's spirits have exchanged bodies." Kaede mused.

"WHAT" Kagome and Inuyasha cried in unison and stared at each other.

"Sit down and let's talk about this rationally" Kaede instructed and the others sat down as well. After a short period of time had passed a few things had been established.

"So" Miroku said thoughtfully. "The demoness, Uraiz, who attacked Inuyasha and lady Kagome earlier today, used some sort of black magic to curse them and cause their souls to exchange bodies."

"Aye" Kaede said. "So it appears."

"But why would she attack you" Sango pondered. "I mean, she even gave Kagome the shard Naraku gave her to aid her in defeated us. Do you think it's a trap"

"Knowing Naraku, it probably is" Miroku said as he played with his prayer beads on his forearm.

"She probably knows how to lift the curse, too" Sango announced.

During most of the conversation Inuyasha and Kagome had remained quiet, soaking up all this information. Inuyasha, in rage, jumped up and growled"Then we have to go and hunt this Uraiz demon down" (**A/N**: please keep in mind that Inuyasha is in Kagome's body and Kagome is in Inuyasha's body. So when I say Inuyasha, think of Kagome-same goes for Kagome. I know, it's confusing)

"How can we find her if we don't even know where she is" Sango asked gloomily.

"I don't suppose that lady Kagome would be able to sniff her out..." Miroku added.

Kagome sighed. "I really wish you guys wouldn't be so pessimistic about this." This seemed to get through to her friends that their attitude really wasn't doing much to help the situation. The apologized and for the first time, Shippo spoke up as something suddenly clicked in his head.

"I think I know where we can find her" Shippo shouted excitedly.

Inuyasha bopped the little kitsune on the head and said lowly"Then why didn't you say something earlier"

Shippo cried and cowered behind Kaede, still not completely used the seeing Kagome's body abusing him. '_Wow, this is really confusing. It's gonna be so odd to sleep with Kagome if she's in Inuyasha's body..._' he thought as he began to explain to the group what he knew about Uraiz.

"Uraiz was a black vixen right? Well, not many fox demons are black, and really the only ones who are black are part of a certain notorious clan. The clan never really gave themselves a name, so they're usually referred to as the 'Nameless Ones'. They're known for their dark magic and lethal swiftness. They really are a breed to reckon with, and their extremely lethal, so it's no wonder Naraku would've chosen her for an assaination job."

"Oh yes, I believe I have heard rumors of this clan of demons" Kaede said.

"But from the look of the situation, when I showed up" Inuyasha commented. "She wasn't trying to be stealthy one bit. She wasn't hiding in the shadows or anything. It was a completely direct confrontation."

"Exactly" Kagome added. "She just showed up out of no where and began to follow me. I started to run and she just ran after me, not caring to hide herself."

"Hmm..." Kaede thought carefully. "Well, I do not know much about these, but I do know one important thing that ye all must heed. If ye do not heed my advice, it may prove to be critical to everyone." All attention was on her as she dramatically paused.

"We all need sleep." Kaede uncharacteristically chirped

Everyone sweat dropped and fell over. Inuyasha and Kagome were the first to recover and jumped to their feet.

"How on earth do you expect me to get any sleep in _this _body" he demanded.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and asked"Oh yeah? What's so wrong with my body? I think it's pretty nice."

Inuyasha flinched and looked down at his (Kagome's) body and poked it. Kagome, unable to prevent him from touching her body, blushed and screamed at him.

"Hey! Don't go thinking that you can go and screw around with my body! I swear, if you do anything..." Kagome left off threateningly.

Inuyasha fidgeted and blushed as he actually realized that he was in Kagome's body. _Kagome's_ body. The girl he has had secret feelings for the past few months now. He quickly withdrew his hands to his sides and began sit down.

"Eh he, um, why don't we all just sit" Inuyasha was unable to complete his sentence for the necklace around Kagome's neck glowed before dragging her to the floor. Kagome shrieked as her face made contact with the wooden floor. Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Then he smirked as he sat down.

"Feh. Now you know how it feels to get 'sat', you stupid wench."

Everyone soon settled down to sleep that night, except for Inuyasha and Kagome. The tossed and turned on their mats, unable to clear their minds or fall victim to world of slumber. Finally, just a few hours before dawn, sleep took them and they decided that they wouldn't travel after Naraku or this new demon for at least a day or two.

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? As I mentioned earlier, the website is acting up and makes it look like I have bad grammar, but I don't, so NAH!

I LOVE YOU ALL! I couldn't believe that sessishot2005 and I got 14 reviews in just ONE DAY! We both really appreciate it and so, I'd like to give credit to those who reviewed.

**MouseGirlL **

**Chained Soul**

**pickle girl**

**hizoku**

**Triggerhappysniper**

**xblackmoonx**

**blu-babe**

**SilverWolf2214**

**EudaimonArisornae**

**Chrono4747**

**aphitna**

**chanyasoy**

**Zwibble**

Again, thanks to all of you. Please be sure to...

**1)** Reveiw

**2)** Read _Into The Inuyasha World_

Krissy119


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious that I do not own Inuyasha? But if I did...hehehehe!_

**A/N: I have nothing to say until the end. Hmph!**

**:SWITCHED:**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome were the last to wake up and due to their lack of sleep they didn't wake up until almost half the day was spent. Kagome sat up with her eyes tightly shut and yawned. She stretched like a cat and reached for the sky as a sigh rolled off her lips. Suddenly a delicious, overpowering aroma smacked her in the face with such a great force that it forced her eyelids to fly apart and reveal flashing amber eyes that shone like a dark golden color. Her eyes traveled across the room and rested on the origin of the wonderful smell. Sango was crouched in front of the fireplace in the center of the hut. She was stirring a pot that was resting on top of the fire.

"Mm! Sango, that smells delicious!" Kagome complimented as she inhaled the scent once again. It smelled like thirty pots of ramen noodles were cooking and a handful of small yummy vegetables had been added to the soup. Kagome gave up trying to keep the drool from slowly dribbling down her chin. Sango looked up from the pot and glimpsed at her friend and smiled.

"Good morning Inuya - erm, Kagome!" Sango caught and corrected herself before she just called her best friend _'Inuyasha'. _She stared at her friend as she became more awake and finally mopped up all the drool that was starting to crust on her lower lip and chin.

'It's so strange,' Sango thought to herself as she turned back to her pot. 'I just can't adjust to looking at Inuyasha and calling him Kagome. I sure hope that this isn't a permanent condition.'

Kagome looked over to her right and looked down upon her sleeping form and gasped. After a moment the events of the previous day came flooding back to her: Inuyasha was in her body and she was in the body of Inuyasha, a half demon. She gazed down at Inuyasha as he appeared to be struggling on the borderline of sleep and consciousness. She giggled and tore her gaze away from her body on the sleeping mat beside her.

'I wonder how long we're going to have to stay like this?' Kagome echoed in her mind. The question roused up different responses and possibilities. What if she _did_ stay this way forever? How would she break this to her family? Would she have to live as a half demon for the rest of her life? How would she take a bath now that she was in Inuyasha's body!

She quickly pushed _that_ idea out of her head and concentrated on her clawed hands. Kagome intently examined the carefully crafted claws on each of her fingers. Each claw looked deadly and was extremely razor sharp, each claw sharper than the next. These were the claws that aided in the slaying of countless demons. Without thinking reasonably she took her investigations just a bit further. Testing the sharpness of the claw on her pointer finger, she applied a small amount of pressure on the pad of her thumb and quickly withdrew it as she felt a small prick surge through her thumb. She stared in awe as a small droplet of blood emerged from the puncture on her thumb before she carefully popped her thumb into her mouth and began to suck on it.

Before long the wound was completely healed. She decided to stop studying the claws on her fingers with a final note.

"Inuyasha needs to clean under his nails more often. They're so dirty!"

Kagome stood up and made her way over to Sango and Kirara. The two-tailed cat demon stared up at her with big red eyes and mewed cutely. Kagome stooped down and stroked the cat before settling down next to Sango. Sango handed Kagome a bowl of ramen and Kagome took it gratefully.

"Hungry, eh Kagome?" Sango giggled.

Kagome looked up from her bowl in confusion.

"I mean, you have been asleep for half the day now and you missed breakfast. I guess you and Inuyasha didn't get much sleep, huh?" Sango asked as she poured herself a bowl of ramen.

Kagome looked down at her bowl and stared at its contents as she replied, "I guess we both really are tired. I mean, from everything that's happened. I know that I for one am both physically and spiritually drained."

Sango nodded and suddenly the mat in the doorway was pushed open and Miroku with Shippo on his shoulders slipped into the room. Miroku greeted them and Shippo jumped off the monk's shoulder and hopped over to Kagome.

"You're still Kagome, right?" the kitsune asked cautiously.

"Yes, Shippo," Kagome sighed. "I'm still in Inuyasha's body."

Shippo squealed and hopped onto her shoulder.

Miroku sat down next to Sango, attempted to grope her, and got his hands slapped away before they could successfully reach their destination. Sango glared and muttered a string of painful threats to him as she handed him a bowl.

"Ah, lunch! How splendid." Miroku set the bowl onto the ground and took Sango's hands in his. "Dear Sango, you would make such a wonderful wife! Please bear my child."

"I'll bear you the trouble of finishing your lunch," Sango said flatly as she picked up Miroku's bowl of steaming hot ramen and dumped it on his head. Miroku jumped up and began to dance around in agony, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Yowch! Yowch! Hot!"

"Heh, you deserved it, you corrupt monk."

Inuyasha sat down and poured himself a bowl of ramen. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds and he became irritated.

"What?" he snapped angrily. Everyone spun their heads around and said 'nothing, nothing at all'.

Soon everyone was seated down around the fireplace for lunch. Inuyasha was actually in a better mood and Shippo was being quiet for once. The only commotion that occurred during this peaceful little moment was the loud _SMACK _that echoed throughout the hut and village. After Miroku was good and unconscious everything was peaceful again. About half an hour later Kagome realized that Kaede wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Kaede left earlier this morning to a neighboring village. She said that it may take a day or two to get back, so she asked if we could stay and take care of the village during her absence." Sango answered.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha? Are you feeling alright?"

Inuyasha glared at Sango and rolled over so that his back was the only thing facing the group.

"Why would you think that?" Inuyasha snapped. Sango decided not to answer because she suddenly remembered that he most likely wouldn't want to travel after this occurrence. But nothing stops Inuyasha...so, why would this stop him?

'_Stupid question'_, Sango realized and decided to drop the matter, but a certain little kit didn't.

"'Cuz you're always itching at the opportunity to hunt down Naraku and the shards," Shippo pointed out the obvious.

Inuyasha growled as best he could in Kagome's body and stood up in a huff. He then stormed out the door and wandered off to who-knows-where, leaving Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and the unconscious perverted monk in the hut. Shippo stared at Kagome and Sango.

"What? Why doesn't Inuyasha wanna hunt after Naraku?" Shippo asked innocently and added, "Not that I'm complaining about taking a day off."

"Inuyasha probably feels vulnerable in Lady Kagome's body," the semi-conscious Miroku replied as he gingerly fingered the burn wounds on the side of his face.

"I bet Inuyasha actually feels twice as vulnerable because he's in Kagome's body. He's probably feeling really embarrassed right now too." Sango added.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Shippo smirked.

Kagome stared at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

They just grinned from ear to ear and replied, "Nothing." Kagome didn't believe them for a minute but figured she wouldn't get anything out of them, so she dropped it and walked out the door as well.

"You're all nuts," Kagome muttered in good humor as she left the hut.

After they were sure that Kagome was out of a half-demon's hearing range, they conversed amongst themselves.

"Do you think that they'll ever admit that they love each other?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Of course they will!" Miroku assured as he reached for a bowl of cold ramen. "It's just when they do it that I'm not sure about."

"What if they never admit that they love each other?" Shippo asked them.

"Oh, don't worry, Shippo. We'll make sure that they'll tell each other," Miroku grinned at Sango, who smirked back.

Shippo sighed with relief.

'_Good. Now if we could just get a certain lecherous monk and short tempered demon slayer to do the same thing..._'

**A/N:** Yay! My computer is all better! Well, not completely better, but it's useable. I'm sorry about the author's note, if I got you guys all excited and such. Well, I can't say much, but I think that I am gonna try to get Kagome and Inuyasha together. I apologize in advance if it sucks because I've never done a romance before. I love reading all that fluffy stuff, but I just can't seem to write it. Don't worry, I'll try my best! Toodles!

REVIEW!

Krissy119


	4. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious that I do not own Inuyasha? But if I did...hehehehe!_

**A/N: I have nothing to say **

**:SWITCHED:**

**Chapter Four**

Later that same day Miroku and Shippo found Inuyasha sulking under the braches of the Goshinboku. Inuyasha was kinda in a funk and the fact that he couldn't even use his demonic abilities to climb up the long slender body of the Sacred Tree hurled him into a deeper funk. Concealing himself within the leaves of the tree he had been sealed to fifty years ago was the first place in his era that he would run to for comfort and to think about things. Inuyasha sat cross legged between the great tangled roots at the base of the tree and rested his head on the hard, smooth bark. He sighed deeply and longingly stared up into the branches. He envied the small creatures and birds that could sit on it's strong beautiful branches. The leaves of the tree scattered the sunlight and created mysterious patterns on the earth from which the Goshinboku and every living thing survived on.

So many thoughts ran through Inuyasha's head. His heart was filled with confusment, concern, disbelief, weakness, anger, sorrow, and many other emotions that he couldn't recall ever feeling before. Inuyasha smirked half-heartidly and assumed that he was getting emotional because he was in Kagome's body and was most likely prone to more emotions. A peaceful aura fell upon the area around Inuyasha, but he seemed to be the only thing to experience unpeacefulness. His soul thrashed about inside Kagome's frail body until an overwhelming weakness befell him and seemed to numb him. No thought ran through his mind, all he felt was exhaustion.

"You know, ladies shouldn't sit like that. It gives lechers the perfect opportunity to catch a glimpse." a smooth voice chuckled.

Suddenly a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he jerked upright, his breath caught in his throat and whatever oxygen was lucky enough escaped his mouth in a gasp. He snapped his head around and found himself face to face with a smiling Miroku and hyper Shippo. Inuyasha regained his normal breathing and cursed to himself.

"What the hell are you sneakin' up on me for?" Inuyasha shouted angirly and a slight red color burned hotly on his cheeks and expressed his anger and embarrasment.

Miroku chuckled again and Inuyasha repositioned his legs underneath his body. Inuyasha felt really embarrased, but he wasn't about to let the monk know that. Too bad he already gave it away, though. Shippo ignored Miroku and walked over to examine Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at the child.

"What?" Inuyasha spat out as he glared Tetsusaiga's at him.

Shippo cried out and cowered behind Miroku's dark robes. Inuyasha used his trademark 'feh', crossed his arms and looked away. Miroku's dark eyes held compassion for Inuyasha.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we Inuyasha?" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha slowly turned his head back around and gazed at Miroku in curiosity.

"I understand that you are going through a difficult time. Maybe talking about it will help make it more bearable?" Miroku explained.

"Feh. Yeah right," Inuyasha muttered. In truth, Inuyasha actually did want to talk to someone...or something. Inuyasha almost gave into the urge of talking to a squirrel, but it skittered away and Inuyasha tried to throw a nut at it. Yeah, talking would be a good thing - even if it was a lecherous monk like Miroku.

Inuyasha stood and the three of them walked off into the forest in silence before they started to converse and Inuyasha expressed his current feelings.

Kagome was kinda doing the same thing. Kagome was sitting in a small field of wild flowers when Sango found her. Sango approached Kagome from behind, but even before she was within two yards of her, Kagome uttered her name and turned around. Sango was slightly shocked but smiled and sat down.

"You could hear me, huh?" Sango asked kindly and picked a nearby flower that had caught her interest.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she looked at a flower as well. "That and I could smell you."

Sango smiled and began to make a flower chain. Kagome had already made three chains and six necklaces and crowns and was working on another necklace. The two girls sat in the same spot and made flower chains and necklaces and crowns and laughed for around half an hour. Then they put their new accessories on and argued about which ones were crafted better.

"No way, mine are way better than those dinky things!" Kagome giggled.

"Uh! Excuse me, how can you even call that a necklace?" Sango tried to sound angry but couldn't help but end the sentence in giggles.

"Simple," Kagome said and placed the ring around Sango's neck. "you can wear it on your neck. Therefore it's a necklace."

The girls giggled for a while longer and just sat in the field, enjoying each other's company. After they had sobered up, Kagome's eyes softened and she stared down at the flowers in her hands.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?" Sango asked and looked at her friend. Kagome was silent for a while before repling.

"For keeping me company and being my friend." Kagome answered. "This is very difficult for me and I can only imagine how bad it must be for Inuyasha. He's stuck in a human's body, my body. He must feel completely helpless..." Kagome could do nothing about the sadness and guilt that overcame her or the tears swelling in the corners of her eyes.

Sango laid a comforting arm around her shoulders and drew her friend into a warm hug.

"It's going to be alright, Kagome. Don't worry too much about Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo went to talk to him." Sango said and smiled reassuringly. Kagome smiled back and thanked her.

"Wow, look at me. I must be a mess." Kagome exclaimed and wiped her eyes.

Sango just laughed.

A look of horror suddenly crossed Kagome's face. Sango stared at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked worridly.

"I - I've just realized," Kagome said softly as she turned to face Sango.

"How - how am I going to take a bath?" Kagome continued in fear.

Sango stared at Kagome and it took all her self control to keep from laughing. How was she going to take a bath? How was she going to be able to bath in Inuyasha's body? She couldn't even imagine what Kagome would have to do when she had to answer 'natures' call'.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry Kagome," Sango apologized as she doubled over with laughter. "But the thought of you taking a bath in Inuyasha's body is..." she paused to laugh. "...and then there's the thought of you going to the bathroom...hahaha! Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry."

"You're not helping," Kagome pouted and pointed out, but Sango was still laughing uncontrolably.

_Back with Inuyasha_

"So Inuyasha," Miroku smirked and stared at Inuyasha strangely. Inuyasha noticed this and backed away from Miroku nervously.

"What's it like?" Miroku continued.

"W - what are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded nervously as he continued to enlarge the gap between them. His personal space bubble had just grown about twice it's size.

"You know..." Miroku grinned. "what's it like being in Kagome's body?"

"Uh..."

"Come on, Inuyasha! If I were in you position I'd take my chance now. Something like this may never happen again." the lecherous monk declared.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku in bafflement. Inuyasha had come to the conclusion that Miroku had just reached a whole new level of pervertedness.

"You corrupt monk!" Shippo cried angirly, but couldn't help but blush at the idea.

"Miroku, you're such a perverted idiot! There's no way that I'd ever take advantage of Kagome like that! I'm not like you!" Inuyasha roared and pointed an accusing finger at Miroku

Inuyasha couldn't help but blush either. He tried to get the blush to go away but he couldn't. Inuyasha shook his head and tried to get the image of Kagome out of his head. He also had no control over himself when he glimpsed down at his body. Miroku laughed and threw an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha cringed and tried to escape him.

"Oh Inuyasha," Miroku sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe that you'd pass up an opportunity such as this."

Inuyasha then proceeded to beat Miroku sensless and stalked off, still blushing, leaving Shippo to transform and carry the 'once again unconscious' Miroku back to the village.

**A/N:** Hey. I'm sorry if this is kinda bad. I'm kinda in a hurry and I did this all in one night. I'm kinda surprised. I'm also sorry if there are any mis-spellings because I currently do not have access to Word or a dictionary, so just deal with it. Oh ya, I'm not sure if I spelled it right, but Goshinboku is suppose to be the Sacred God Tree or whatever. That's why there's a star there. Anyways, I'm glad that you're all enjoying it. I'm debating on whether I should have Kagome take a bath or not. **_To bathe or not to bathe? That is the question_**. Tell me in your review if you want her to or not, along with other ideas. Toodles for now. Thank you all!

**Remember to Review!**

**Krissy119**


	5. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer:** You all know what's supposed to go here...at least I hope you do. If you don't, I'm just saying that I do not own Inuyasha or anything about it except for my original character(s). :) So HA! You cannot sue me! Hahahahaha!_

**A/N:** I'm sorry if some of you aren't really all that thrilled with Original Characters (I'm not really, myself) but I'm adding a new OC to the mix. I made her up a while back. She's supposed to be the older, long-forgotten sister of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. If you all want, I'll post something that explains the history and origins of my OCs. If you're not thrilled with the ideas of the OCs, just please bare with me because I'm not focusing the fic on them. Please Enjoy!

**:SWITCHED:**

**Chapter Five**

The day passed on slowly for the Inuyasha crew and Kaede wasn't going to be back from the neighboring village for at least a day or two, so they were left in charge of the village. Inuyasha was still sulking around, but he was smart enough to stay close to the village in case danger aroused. He despised the need to depend on others, but Kagome was pretty strong, right? Inuyasha scoffed at that idea and looked up from the ground for the first time since he began wandering. He didn't feel much surprise when he found himself at the site of the old Bone Eaters well that transports Kagome between her time in the future and feudal Japan. Inuyasha gazed at the old wooden well with somber eyes and moodily knelt down before it, running his hand along the weather-worn wood. Inuyasha spent long minutes in front of the well, just staring at it as he slowly sifted through old memories that he had acquired since Kagome summoned him from the tree. A variety of emotions played across his face as he watched each memory, happiness, confusion, anger, sorrow, and other unreadable emotions.

Inuyasha sat there for over an hour. As he leaned against the old well a ray of warm sunlight bathed him and he soon found himself beginning to doze. His eyelids lazily began to droop over his new chocolate eyes and the lush green forest sprinkled with a dusty, golden sunlight melted together into one big painting. In his half conscious state Inuyasha could swear that he heard voices from the forest, softly singing and humming to him a lullaby. It was a beautiful arrangement of perfectly pitched choirs and soft stringed orchestras with the occasional solos and trios from woodwinds and brass here and there. Lost in the forest's enchanting serenade, Inuyasha fell into light slumber with the warm sunlight washing over his face and body.

Nearby, Uraiz stood partially concealed by thickets and leafy, low hanging braches. She watched Inuyasha with an unreadable expression in her dark green eyes. Her eyelids met as she slowly closed her eyes and smirked.

"Yumeko, I think that you've overdone it this time," the black vixen said and slightly twitched her dull, silver tipped tail.

As she spoke another demon walked out from behind some other older trees and bushes farther behind Uraiz. She looked stunningly alike to Sesshomaru, minus the blue crescent moon adorned on his forehead. She pulled a small twig from her hair that was ensnared in her long braid and flicked it aside. Her golden eyes flashed as she directed her dancing golden orbs toward Uraiz and smiled humorously.

"Come now, it isn't my fault that I'm always caught by the forest's song," her voice was light and was similar to Uraiz's voice, every word that spilled from her lips resembled a soft melody.

"You weren't exactly supposed to send him into sleep," Uraiz pointed out and quietly chuckled. "Next time you manipulate the forest make sure to keep him awake."

Yumeko smiled and averted her gaze to the sleeping form of Kagome. After a moment she turned back to her friend and said, "You want me to wake him up?"

"No," Uraiz said thoughtfully and paused. "I think that maybe...we should invade his dreams to get the message to him. But we must act swiftly."

The female dog demon seemed briefly hesitant but agreed with a nod and summoned her powers to link their minds to Inuyasha's blissfully slumbering mind. Since Inuyasha was in a human body there wasn't much of a barrier protecting his mind. Suddenly his subconscious was aroused and he tiredly made an effort to blink away the fog clouding his vision. When he succeeded, his eyes wandered over the setting. He was no longer in the forest, but similar to the place where he and Kagome met the nothing woman Sesshomaru controlled and fooled him into thinking that it was his mother. All the colors of the serene landscape had a soft glow and the colors were light. The atmosphere was hazy and everything was dream like, well...it was a dreamscape so...what can you expect?

_"Inuyasha,"_ a familiar voice floated through the hazy air and danced around Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha's body became stiff and breath was suspended in his throat. He began to cautiously to turn around and his mind was fiercely searching for a face to go with the voice.

_'I know I heard that voice somewhere before!' _Inuyasha thought rapidly as he turned to face the owner of the voice. His eyes widened as they locked with a pair of green eyes and with a pair of golden eyes. Memories of his encounter with Uraiz suddenly flooded back to him. For a few dreadful moments Inuyasha panicked, for what reason he did not know.

_"You!" _Inuyasha gasped and stumbled backwards. _"It's you!"_

_"I'm glad that you've remembered me,"_ came her honest reply and stared intently at Inuyasha as his unexplainable panic transformed into anger.

_"You're the one who switched mine and Kagome's souls!_" Inuyasha shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Uraiz and instinctively reached for his Tetsusaiga, but he was greatly saddened and terrified when he found it was missing from his hip. Something was odd but he ignored it He tried to mask his face and glared at the two demons. _"I don't know what you did, but you better change us back!"_

_"Inuyasha, I ask for your forgiveness," _Uraiz said and dipped her head slightly. _"I was just following Naraku's orders."_

_"So you DO work for Naraku! Why did that bastard want you to force my soul to switch bodies with Kagome?" _Inuyasha interrupted and demanded.

_"It's not like that!" _Uraiz suddenly shouted forcefully. Inuyasha wavered under her glare. The other demon also stared at him with intensity.

_"There isn't much time for us to tell you everything right now, but we will return later. We will visit both you and Kagome privately tonight when the rest of the village is lost in slumber. Then I will justify my actions to you and inform you of my plight," _Uraiz explained, gradually calming.

Inuyasha was confused non-the-less, but nodded dumbly. He looked down at his feet, but was shocked when he saw that he had his body back. His eyes widened in disbelief and he inspected himself. Then he reached for his Tetsusaiga, but it still wasn't there. The confusion continued to pile up and his brain was feeling the effects of the pressure. He looked up to the two demonesses.

_"What's going on? Where's my Tetsusaiga?"_ Inuyasha asked Uraiz with a calmness that surprised even him. All he got in return was a shrug from Uraiz.

_"No one is able to easily control or explain the things that happen in the dream realm,"_ Yumeko explained.

Inuyasha stared at her in bafflement and before he could press them further the landscape started to fade, as did the two demons. He slowly began to drift back into his slumber with Uraiz's voice echoing in his ears.

_"We'll be back later tonight"_

Then Inuyasha drifted into a confused slumber.

Later that same day, Kagome was strolling through the village, asking and looking around for Inuyasha. Finally she came across an old man tending to the field and chatting with a traveling merchant. Kagome had to ask for 'Kagome' because the villagers did not know of the situation between her and Inuyasha. The old man kindly said that they saw Inuyasha walking past the field and they tried to call to him and say hello, but he was deep in thought. Kagome thanked the men and ran off. After a few minutes of running she stopped dead in her tracks and smacked a palm to her forehead.

"Why don't I just try to sniff him out?" Kagome said to herself. "It can't be that hard, can it?"

Kagome set around and tried to pick up a scent. Finally she found one that stood out from the others. It distinctly smelled like her herbal shampoo and Kagome knew that she had found him. She briskly jogged down the dirt path, venturing deeper and deeper into the lively forest. Soon Kagome found herself coming upon the site of the Bone Eater's well.

_'Wow!' _Kagome thought to herself. _'I sure got her a lot quicker in Inuyasha's half-demon body.'_

Kagome walked into the clearing and found Inuyasha sleeping against the well. She smiled happily, glad that she had found him and that he was safe. Slowly she made her way to him, trying not to wake him up. When she neared him she realized something smelled weird. She couldn't describe it, but it smelled like two other people were just recently there. She brushed it off as another smell reached her nose. Inuyasha was starting to smell slightly of B.O. Kagome crouched in front of him and sighed.

_'This is going to be a problem. My body really needs a bath before I really start to stink,'_ Kagome self consciously thought. _'But there's no way I'm going to let Inuyasha take a bath in _my_ body!'_

Kagome debated with herself and after a while decided that something had to be done. She was so into her little debate that she failed to notice Inuyasha wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times. Inuyasha was shocked to see Kagome sitting in front of him and jumped slightly. He mentally cursed to himself to allowing himself to fall asleep in the forest, completely unprotected. Kagome looked up and smiled when she found him staring at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me," Inuyasha demanded flatly.

Kagome brushed aside his rude welcome and poked his shoulder, careful to make sure that the claws caused him no harm.

"Hey, we've got a small problem," Kagome announced.

Inuyasha became alert and looked at her with concern in his eyes, asking what was wrong. Kagome silenced him and spoke quietly, as if embarrassed.

"We need to take a bath," Kagome said plainly and tried to hide her blush.

Inuyasha stared at her in confusement and then his mind started to come up with other suggestions that may have been implied by that statement. His mind whirled and he cursed the fates who continuously rained confusion upon him.

"W - what?" he stuttered.

"We need to take a bath," Kagome repeated. "We're starting to stink and that presents a problem because I don't exactly want you to bathe in my body."

For some reason Inuyasha was slightly disappointed.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome cocked her head to the side and arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Inuyasha said curtly and turned he gaze away from her.

"What?" Kagome demanded.

"It's nothing! I just don't understand why bathing is such a big deal to you," Inuyasha grumbled.

"It's a big deal," Kagome explained. "How much would you like it if I took a bath and I had the opportunity to completely trash your modesty and see you in the buff?"

Inuyasha blushed and looked up at Kagome.

"_Would_ you take the opportunity?" Inuyasha questioned sheepishly.

Kagome's cheeks suddenly began to burn with such intensity that she felt light headed. The question burned in her mind. Would she take the opportunity? Her mind screamed 'Eww! No way!' but part of her meekly said, 'Sure, why not?' Kagome was lost in her thoughts, as was Inuyasha. Before long they both addressed the matter once again. Something _had_ to be done.

"Okay, here's an idea," Kagome said hopefully, but still blushed. "How about we take a bath together?"

Inuyasha nearly fell over.

"W-w-w..." he couldn't even say 'what' because the proposal shocked him so much.

"I know it isn't the best option in the world, but what else can we do?" Kagome asked shyly.

Inuyasha thought about this for a few moments and realized that it probably was the only thing they could do.

"But why together?" Inuyasha asked sheepishly. Kagome sucked some breath in, her blush still wasn't fading.

"Well...I figure that if we only concentrate on our own bodies then we can both get our bodies clean and keep what modesty we have left safe," then she added. "Besides, we'll be doing it as friends."

That was partially true.

"Yeah, I guess. Besides, it's not like we would do anything under these circumstances. Hell, like we'd do anything at all!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, regaining his composure.

Kagome oddly felt slightly disappointed by his words. They were true, she supposed. She stared at him for a few moments, trying to figure out what was going through his head.

Skipping to the bath scene

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the village together in the direction of the hot springs. Kagome had explained the situation to Sango, whom was sympathetic and understood their problem so didn't ask any questions of where Inuyasha and Kagome were going. Miroku, on the other hand, was uninformed and suspiciously asked the duo where they were heading off to.

"Hey you two, where are you off to? That's the direction of the hot springs, you're not planning on bathing together are you?" the lecherous monk asked slyly. Then he beamed brightly and cheered for Inuyasha. "Whoo! Inuyasha, you really are a dog, aren't you? Enjoy yourself!"

Inuyasha hurled a fairly large stone at Miroku's head, even in Kagome's body. Kagome's jaw fell slack and she stared at Miroku in disbelief.

"You perverted idiot! I've got two things to say to you," Inuyasha growled dangerously. "Why the hell would we do that under this damn curse and why the hell would we do that in the first place?"

"Eh he he, well...You and Lady Kagome sure do act like you two lik-" Sango's hand flew his mouth and she chuckled and she pinched his nose as well and began to cut off his air supply.

"Um, why don't you two just get going and get it done as quickly as possible? I'll deal with Miroku," Sango glared daggers at the monk who was quickly turning blue in the face and dragged him into the hut.

Inuyasha and Kagome shrugged and walked to the hot springs in an awkward silence. Soon they turned their backs to each other, undressed, tried not to look down at their bodies, and slipped into the steamy water. They bashfully made their way over to each other and it was a few moments before Kagome quickly grabbed her supplies and handed Inuyasha a washcloth.

"Just think of it as washing yourself, in a...erm...slightly different manner." Kagome said and put soap on the washcloth. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed the same procedure. After a few strange moments with a few short conversations here and there. Kagome instructed to turn around so she could wash his back and noticed that he seemed lost in thought.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha paused.

"What?" Kagome's concern grew.

"That demoness Uraiz paid me another visit today, but this time there was another demon with her," Inuyasha explained the whole event and Kagome listened intently as she began to wash his hair. After they were both finished bathing each other they just sat down in the water, only their shoulders and necks were exposed to the evening air. They sat in the steamy water for quite a while, talking about the encounter.

"They're coming back tonight?" Kagome asked.

"All they said was that they were going to come back when everyone was asleep," Inuyasha said and stared up at the sky, watching the dark blue overtake the bright orange of the setting sun. Both were silent for a few more minutes before they decided to get dressed and walk back to the hut. When they arrived they found Sango curled up with Shippo and Kirara. Miroku was tied hand and foot and had bumps all over him. Most likely being perverted and lecherous, nothing new.

And so, they awaited the visit of the two demonesses. The night passed slowly and before long both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded off into a slumber. On the roof of the hut Yumeko and Uraiz sat and were patiently waiting to make sure that they were asleep. Soon enough, Yumeko summoned her demonic powers and linked their minds to Kagome's and Inuyasha's.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and replies to my e-mail. I can't really type much because we had a snow day today and I've been on the computer ever since this morning and it is now almost 3 in the afternoon and my sister is complaining like the little wench she is. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing. Oh yea, that reminds me...Review for this chapter as well! _SMILE_ Good bye, my lovely reviewers!

**Krissy119**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **_Wow...this is really stupid...but as you all very well know, I do NOT own Inuyasha. I do, however, own Yumeko, Uraiz and her daughter (who is still nameless)_

**A/N: **I'll save it for the end

**:SWITCHED:**

**Chapter Six**

Inuyasha and Kagome slightly jumped in their sleep as Yumeko and Uraiz brushed across their subconscious and linked their minds together. Kagome groaned and rolled over, unconsciously strapping her right appendages across Inuyasha's front. Then Inuyasha rolled over to the left in his sleep and they both appeared to be holding each other in a limp embrace on the from the world's point of view on the outside, but inside was very different. Inside their minds, they were hurled into the same dreamscape Inuyasha had found himself in earlier that day. The moment their feet touched the ground underneath them they began to argue.

_"Wench, why didn't you keep me up! We were supposed to meet Uraiz and that other demon." _Inuyasha roared.

_"Well, I'm sorry," _Kagome sarcastically shouted back. _"I wasn't informed that I was supposed to keep you awake, you jerk! Before you accuse me of not doing something, maybe you should ask me to do it in the first!"_

Inuyasha glared at her and promptly turned his back to her. He knew that she was right when she said that he probably should have told her that he planned on staying up and waiting for the arrival of the demons. They were completely unaware that Uraiz and Yumeko had planned on encountering them in their dreams, so arguing about keeping each other up would probably be more suiting. There was a brief moment of silence in the hazy dreamscape, which gave the land an eerie appearance. With the land's soft blend of colors, unearthly glow, and hazy atmosphere, it needed noise. Without it, the land became especially creepy. Inuyasha shuddered as the sound of nothing rang in his ears; it unnerved him almost to insanity. He muffled a forced cough with a fist and snarled as it bounced away and the land was eerily silent once again.

_"At least we have our own bodies back,"_ Kagome said quietly after simmering down a bit.

Inuyasha looked down to check out his body, and a pleased smirk settled on his lips. He was no longer in a woman's body, but the smirk was quickly replaced with a frown.

_"Damn,"_ Inuyasha muttered with disappointment and mentally added, _"_My Tetsusaiga still isn't here...and Kagome's body was kinda nice, too..._"_

_"Hm? What is it, Inuyasha?"_

_"Never mind,"_ Inuyasha brushed her away, settled his arms in the long sleeves of his firerat kimono and sat down on the soft unreal grass. Together, they inspected the landscape and their gaze fell upon the small pond a few yards away. It was the same pond from before, when Sesshomaru dragged them there. Kagome watched Inuyasha intently and sat down also, sighing.

_"This is such a beautiful place when there aren't little miniature 'Jakens' running around and chaining you to the ground,"_ Kagome said with humor in her voice, trying to lighten the mood and took in the fabulous sight. Inuyasha grunted in reply and they sat there, waiting for their guests.

After several minutes had passed the strange demons still hadn't shown up. Kagome got bored and wandered around the area, admiring all the features the land had to offer. Normally Inuyasha would have been growing more irritated by the second waiting for the demons, but he would often look up at Kagome and watched her as she giggled at the beauty of everything. The smallest thing could make her smile. A peaceful smile of his own played on his lips and his eyes held fascination and longing for the girl. Suddenly he jumped, surprised of these alien feelings that had pounced upon him. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head vigorously, trying to rid himself of the emotions, but they did not leave easily. He had a beautiful woman in a beautiful place, where her beauty surpassed that of the land. When he opened his eyes he felt his heart leapt and he jumped back, startled to find Kagome crouching before him. Kagome giggled at his reaction and returned to Inuyasha's side. She smiled and asked, "_Do you think they'll show up soon?"_

_Inuyasha shrugged._

_"We're already here,"_ Uraiz announced calmly and strolled up to the duo from behind.

Inuyasha cursed himself for not catching their scent. He and Kagome gasped and began to jump to their feet, but Uraiz halted them.

_"You may as well remain seated. We're just trying to have a friendly conversation, nothing more." _

Inuyasha and Kagome were frozen in a half crouch, but slowly slid back to the earth and hesitantly decided to trust them. Yumeko and Uraiz copied them and proceeded to sit down as well. Inuyasha eyed them warily and instinctively flexed his claws, his body involuntarily tensed as a precaution, should anything happen. Yumeko secretly noticed this and smiled inwardly. Minutes of silence passed as the four examined each other, Golden, brown, and green eyes scanning each other intently, but unlike the two female demons, Inuyasha and Kagome were searching for signs of movement or reasons to find them untrustworthy. The new demons sat back and patiently waited. Finally Kagome broke the silent spell, figuring that she could trust them.

_"Okay, so what's going on?" Kagome asked politely, yet her tone demanded an answer._

_"Inuyasha, Kagome," _Uraiz patiently said. _"I'm sorry for the curse put upon you, but I had to do something."_

Inuyasha rudely snarled at her, growing impatient with the demon.

_"The curse I cast on you was a temporary curse. How long it will last, I do not know. A few days, a week, maybe more. But," _Uraiz silenced Inuyasha as he prepared to unleash an outraged cry. _"I am able lift it sooner than it's original expiration."_

A sigh of relief escaped Kagome and Inuyasha and their stiff shoulders relaxed. They were going to get their own bodies back. Happiness bubbled up inside of them and they turned to each other with soundless, gleeful expressions. This was definitely going to be a story brought up to tell around campfires and something to laugh about in the future.

_"Unfortunately, I must return to my village to get it," _Uraiz added and braced herself for an onslaught of angry questions.

Inuyasha and Kagome felt as though a giant anvil had been suddenly dropped onto their heads. Their eyes bulged and they slowly turned their heads back towards the kitsune, trying to convince themselves that they had heard her incorrectly.

_"W-what?"_

_"Come again?"_

She repeated herself and further explained her reasons. The spell used to lift the curse was contained in a special potion kept in her village. Inuyasha and Kagome gaped at her with unreadable expressions, their brains seemed to freeze up and nothing made sense. She did not say whether her village was near or far, but said that she would be more than happy to fetch the potion and return within a few days. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't exactly happy with this arrangement and refused her offer.

_"How do we know that you won't come back?"_ Inuyasha asked quizzically.

_"You'll just have to trust us,"_ Uraiz replied smoothly.

_"How about we travel with you to your village? That way we can receive the potion as soon as possible and be on our way," _Kagome tried to compromise_. "You don't have to worry about us telling anyone where your clan's village is, we won't tell. Also, I really don't fancy the idea of being in a guy's body longer than I have to."_

_"Or at all, for that matter," _she added as an afterthought.

Uraiz was unsure, but after a few moments of Inuyasha and Kagome's persistence, Yumeko announced that she wasn't able to keep the dreamscape together much longer and Uraiz and Yumeko leaned into each other and held a secret conference. Once they had finished their conversation, they stood up and smiled down on Inuyasha and Kagome.

_"Alright," _Uraiz said and dusted the dirt off of her midnight blue pants. _"You may come along to my village, as long as you agree to have your memory of the village erased after the journey is completed."_

_"Wait a second,"_ Kagome stood up and questioned them. _"What about Naraku? What are you going to do about him?"_

Uraiz smiled as the hazy air lazily swirled around them and the link that connected their minds together began to fade.

_"Do not worry about that stuck-up demon," _Uraiz replied smoothly. _"He will be taken care of."_

The demons departed and left Inuyasha and Kagome to slowly slip back into their own dreams and ponder their conversation.

The next day Inuyasha and Kagome woke up in each other's bodies, much to their disappointment. They also woke up to find themselves _very_ close to each other. In any other situation, on a scale of one to ten, would have screamed at the top of their lungs and scored a 10 plus, but they reached about a 6, due to waking up to see their own bodies. Quickly rolling in opposite directions with red faces, Inuyasha and Kagome shuddered and yawned. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rushed into the hut because of their level six scream. Shortly afterwards Inuyasha and Kagome and relayed the whole dream occurrence to them. They listened carefully with little interruptions and after a lengthy debate decided that it was safe to travel with them to the village.

"They want to erase your memories of the village?" Shippo echoed curiously. "Sounds kinda suspicious, if you ask me."

"Perhaps, but if you look at it from their position, it's a relatively wise thing to do." Miroku added.

"Let's just be thankful that they were kind enough to agree to take you to the village. But that doesn't mean to be foolish and let your guard down." Sango said.

"From the way you're all talking it sounds like we're going alone," Inuyasha sniffed suspiciously. "You aren't planning on staying here, are you?"

Kagome gasped at them in shock. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo wore the same expressions and then their faces softened as they smiled warmly at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Why would you think that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked kindly. "We're going with you. Besides, I don't think that either you or Kagome know how to trigger each other's abilities."

"That's right. We're your friends, we won't let you guys walk alone in any possible danger," Sango added loyally.

Kagome smiled happily and thanked them. Inuyasha grunted his thanks and turned away and walked out of the hut, mentioning something about taking a walk. The rest of the day was spent helping villagers, gathering herbs for Kaede when she returned, and hanging around, enjoying the peaceful break. They did the same thing the next day or so, waiting for Kaede to return. Soon enough, Kaede arrived and was disappointed because she returned with no helpful information for them. She was shocked when they explained what happened in her absence. Kaede was unsure about trusting the demons or not, but she said they could go as long as they were careful. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, irritated by being treated like a child who asked to go and play in the fields and his was mother nagging him to be careful.

"Just shut up, you old hag. It's not like we don't know how to take care of ourselves," Inuyasha grumbled. Kaede ignored his comment and helped them pack their bags and supplies for the trip. The next day they were ready to leave when Sango suddenly realized something and thought aloud, "Hey, wait everyone. Where are we supposed to meet these demons?"

That was a good question.

A question that was soon answered by a whisper in Inuyasha's ears by an unknown presence. Perhaps the wind? He didn't know, nor did he care where it came from. He paid close attention to the message.

"_We are a small distance from the outskirts of the town on the eastern side. Come and meet us at the river bend. We will continue on from there."_

Inuyasha recognized it as the demoness that looked like his older half-brother Sesshomaru. He never did catch her name...but he would find out later. He smirked at his friends and said,

"I know where to find 'em."

Soon the Inu crew headed out of the village along the eastern path, following Yumeko's directions and quickly found Uraiz and Yumeko resting under a tree by the river. They stood as they arrived and began to lead them along a southeastern route; cutting and weaving through the forests, sometimes even off the paths. It was almost a week when they stopped at another river. The tired gang looked at their guides questioningly.

"From here we will continue our journey. This river leads to my clan's village." Uraiz explained. "Yumeko, how quickly do you think we can make a raft to travel to the border of my territory?"

"Quickly enough."

_'So that's her name...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Everyone pitched in to help. Uraiz, Sango, Miroku set about making the raft. Inuyasha did as well and found it slightly difficult in Kagome's body, but managed. The others prepared a small dinner and helped when ever possible. Once they had finished making the raft it was late in the evening and dark was quickly approaching. They decided to camp for the night and the Inuyasha gang lay down to sleep. Softly, a lullaby resounded inside Yumeko's heart and drifted through the campsite.

Before he went to sleep, Inuyasha watched Kagome. She had unzipped her sleeping bag and shared it with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. He watched them for a while and looked down at his body. Kagome had offered him, along with everyone else, a blanket to wrap up with. Inuyasha was colder in Kagome's thin clothing and he tightly wrapped the blanket around his small frame. How did Kagome bear to run around in such thin clothing, anyway? Inuyasha wrapped his arms around himself to prevent the heat from escaping his body. As he did so, his hands brushed across something soft, round, and warm on his chest. It took him a second to figure out what it was and when he did be blushed crazily. Slowly he got over it and realized that his hands were a whole a warmer where they were. Then he stopped and thought about Kagome. He sure hopped that he wasn't violating her body in anyway, and then the reasoned that he was cold and this was just a way to keep warm. With that, he fell asleep and curled into a ball.

**A/N:** Heeeeey everybody! I'm sorry if it seems like I'm centering the fic around my OC's. I'm really afraid that I'm doing that and if I am, please tell me because when I read a fic that centers around an OC too much I stop reading the story.

I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and I'm sorry if I cut the bath scene a little too short. I was pressed for time and I wanted to post it. Don't worry, I plan on adding another bath scene in the future...hopefully. Anyway, I'll ask the regular from you guys: REVIEWS and anys SUGGESTIONS that pop into your minds. I guess that's it for now. Oh yeah, I'm gonna try something new and reply to your reviews! Here it goes...

**Tobi Tortue:** I'm trying to keep the grammar at a good level, but warn me if I'm losing it a bit. I've heard of Rumiko Takahashi's _Ranma 1/2_ but I've never really had the chance to look into it. Maybe I should though...

**Kag-yasha:** Thanks for reviewing! I don't know if I'll have Kouga show up or not. I've never really thought about it. Hmm..._thinking_

**CrimsonDragoness:** I'm glad you like it. I've tried to search for your name, but I can't find it. What's one of your fics called and what category is it under?

**nobody: **I like the name! Thanks for the compliment -_blush_-

**helen:** Keep reading, don't stop!

**Saru:** You'll find out what happens soon enough...right after **I** figure what happens next...eh he he he

**Kat:** I'll try to update again soon

**SilverWolf2214: **Yeah, I did get my idea. I'm sorry if it wasn't that funny this time.

**The Evil Lair:** OO; ya. I just can't make myself do that to Inuyasha...but I am thinking of putting some fluff in the future. Maybe you should consider getting together with Miroku? LOL

**lildemongirl001**: I certainly do not want you to die...then you couldn't review my fic! That would be horrible! -oh, ya your death would be horrible too, but...ehehehe...- I don't think that Fluffy-sama's gonna make an appearance in this fic. But you could check out **sessishot2005**'s fics. She's addicted to Fluffy.

**heartdragon:** Get to know us better? Well, you can read my bio and my e-mail address is if you do e-mail me, make sure that the subject is something like, _'Krissy119, this is heartdragon'_ or something. Hahaha, I know what you mean when you talk about the cliffhangers, but when you're the author, they're so much fun to write! LOL

**becca:** Becca, is that you? Anyway, thanks for the compliment. Keep reading!

**dancergirlcf:** Sorry, I'll try to be on Yahoo! Messenger more often

**Ryuu no Taiyo:** Oh, really spiffy name. What does it mean? Yeah, I know it was a bit rushed, I'm sorry.

**gumgumgirl:** Really? I didn't know that...I was hoping my story would be original too...oh well LOL

**sessishot2005: **Have you updated yet?

**Chained Soul:** I'm glad you liked them. I'm thinking about posting a little thing that explains my Original Characters, so if I do you can check into that.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha, but I DO own this fic, and my original characters, so nah!_

**:SWITCHED:**

**Chapter Seven**

Inuyasha and the gang followed their guides into the forest. Over the river and threw the woods. (...to grandmother's house we go...) After endless hours of walking they came upon their destination. Much to Shippo's delight, the houses were made of candy and lolly pops. Many beautiful women with extremely large butts danced around the village in skimpy kimonos. There were a few stores to be shopped at and there was a special arena for Inuyasha to fight in. Uraiz and Yumeko happily led them into the village, pulling Miroku along by the ears, and entered the house whiched contained the potion for Inuyasha and Kagome. Once they entered the house they found that it was sparkely and shiney and a small light beamed down from the ceiling, enveloping the little bottle of the miracle potion. (whoo)

Then Inuyasha and Kagome drank it, got married, and so did Miroku and Sango.

The end!

**A/N:** Hahaha, as you probably might have guessed, that's definately not the end. I'll repost the actual chapter later, but I haven't posted anything for a while, so I thought that something short and stupid is better than nothing, right?

Don't even bother reviewing for this chapter.


	8. My Pitiful Author's Note

Hey everyone! I greatly apologize for the extremely long wait for Chapter 8 of **Switched **and I hope that you will

all forgive me about that. But the summner vacation (the grand vacation!) has begun and will permit me more time for

brain storming! I'm really really sorry about the wait. Please send me some feedback. Just a few e-mails about what

you think of it would help too. Please help me out.

Yours Truly,

Your EXTREMELY apologetic and pathetic authoress,

Krissy119


End file.
